


fool like me

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A tall man stood in front of the chalkboard, his dark hair pulled back into a haphazard bun, strands loose around his face. He wore wire-rim glasses and had a slight beard, a touch of white on the right side of his chin.Brian wanted to assume - maybe hope -  it was a new, well-dressed student, but the man addressed the class otherwise. "Hi everybody, I'm Mr. Gill."





	fool like me

**Author's Note:**

> title is pulled from "fool like me" by cobra starship!
> 
> i wasn't going to write this but i have a devil and an angel on my shoulder except they're both devils

Brian David Gilbert considered himself to be a teacher's pet, of sorts. Ever since kindergarten, he knew how to win teachers over, to talk himself out of any trouble he found himself in (as rare as it may be).

Brian also considered himself to be a particularly good student. He had never gotten a grade below an 85%, so getting into John Hopkins was a breeze. 

His first semester went without a hitch. Sure, he'd pulled a few caffeine-fueled all-nighters, but he was 19, he could handle that. Halfway through the second semester, and things were going about as smoothly as they could. It wasn't _his_ fault that teachers liked him, and he sure the hell wasn't going to question it.

Videos Production was his favorite class this semeter. Mr. Plante was easygoing, supported Brian's ideas easily and readily, no matter how obscure. 

That's why it felt like a rug had been pulled out from under him when Mr. Plante didn't show on Monday. A tall man stood in front of the chalkboard, his dark hair pulled back into a haphazard bun, strands loose around his face. He wore wire-rim glasses and had a slight beard, a touch of white on the right side of his chin.

Brian wanted to assume - maybe hope - it was a new, well-dressed student, but the man addressed the class otherwise. "Hi everybody, I'm Mr. Gill - feel free to call me Patrick - and I'm going to be the substitute teacher for the next two weeks." He introduced himself, his tone relatively friendly, with an air of uncertainty.

"I'm going to be following Mr, Plante 's curriculum and rubrics," He added, tapping his long fingers against a folder on the desk. "So no need to worry about any of that."

Patrick started into a roll call then, like they were in elementary school or something. Brian took advantage of his name being 7 letters back, taking time to look Patrick over.

He was young, maybe 5 years older than Brian himself. He was slender, with broad shoulders that filled out his grey sweater incredibly well. He had on black skinny jeans and a pair of ankle boots. He looked mature. Brian felt like an immature kid in comparison.

"Gilbert, Brian?" Patrick spoke up, glancing around the room. It took two more attempts for Brian to get out of his personal, shamefully lust'y headspace.

"Here, sorry." Brian raised his hand, putting on his best charming smile.

Patrick didn't smile back. "Look, I know I'm young and I'm a substitute, but I still ask you all to show me at least a bit of respect." He said, sounding more tired rather than angry.

Still, it made Brian's stomach turn over. He very rarely found himself in trouble, especially in school. Pat's eyes lingered on him for an extra moment, before continuing down the list of every other miserable kid in the room.

\- - -

_**Video Production:** _  
_Short Film, Voiceover/Film Study Grade:_ **D+ (67%)**

The number sent Brian reeling, hopping up from his bed. "Holy shit!" He yelped, abandoning his laptop amongst his blankets.

"What?" Jonah asked from the other side of the room, glancing over at Brian with a look of mild concern. At least he acted like he cared.

"I got a 67 on that film!" He said, running his hand through his hair. Sixty-seven? Did he really do that bad?

"Nice!" Jonah replied, smiling. His face dropped when Brian didn't smile back. "Not so good?"

"No! It's awful!" Brian replied, pacing across the floor. "I need to go talk to Patrick right now. There's gotta be a mistake." 

"It's 1am, you can't go see him." Jonah answered, pursing his lips. "You'll have to talk to him after class."

Brian groaned, collapsing dramatically back onto his bed. "You're right." He sighed loudly, reaching out to shut his laptop with one hand. "How could this _happen_?"

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow." Jonah answered, keeping his tone calm and reassuring. 

Brian appreciated that, at least.

\- - -

Brian could barely focus during class, anxious in advance for the conversation he knew he was going to have to have. The minutes went by slowly and Brian pretended to take notes, listening to Patrick talk about the different cuts in editing. His score rattled around in his head. Sixty-seven. The lowest score he's ever gotten on any assignment, in all fourteen years of education he'd gotten through thus far.

When Pat dismissed the class, Brian attempted to shove down all his anxiety. Pat would probably tell him it was an accident, regrade it. Brian never had this problem with Mr. Plante. 

"Hey, uh," Brian said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and approaching Pat, who was slipping papers into a folder and looking like the picture of Young, Attractive Teacher. Brian tried not to think about that, either. "I just got my grade back on my voiceover project, and uh, it was really low? I was just wondering why." He stated, trying a smile.

Pat glanced over at him, nodding a little. His hair was down today, brushing his shoulders. "There was no passion. Your video was okay, technicality-wise. It was unbelievable; you sounded stiff, like you didn't wanna be there." He answered, pushing his glasses up.

Brian hesitated for a moment, his mouth open. Not passionate? This was the only fucking class he liked. "Look, I know we don't really know each other, but I am _plenty_ passionate enough."

Pat shrugged, picking up a black hoodie from the desk. "You can say that, but you need to show me it." He answered. "You can take plenty of pretty aesthetic shots, but it's nothing without conviction. There's no heart in your video." 

Brian struggled for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts out without just full-on arguing. By the time he felt ready to reply, Pat spoke up again. 

"Tell me, Brian. Were you really proud of that video?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Brian felt small in front of him, and a little pressured by his words. It almost felt like a trick question, but Pat looked sincere. "Not particularly." Brian replied honestly. Pat deserved it after being honest with him.

Pat nodded again, putting on the hoodie. "I figured." He said, walking away from Brian. He was almost through the door by the time he looked over his shoulder, sighing a little. "I'm willing to tutor you, if you feel like you need it."

Tutor? Brian had never needed a _tutor_ before. He crammed his hands into his jean pockets, bouncing on his heels. The thought of needing a tutor made him feel dumb, but Pat was genuine. He wasn't saying it to make Brian feel bad; he was saying it to help Brian get better.

Brian took a deep breath before trying to talk again. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Pat smiled briefly. "Alright, we'll start tomorrow after class." He said, then left Brian alone in the classroom.

Part of Brian felt relief, but the bigger part of Brian felt like wallowing in misery just a little bit. At least he'd get to hang out with Pat more, though he wasn't quite certain if that was good or bad yet. 

\- - -

Pat was a lot better one-on-one, Brian was learning. He took things slow, made sure Brian fully understood concepts before moving onto new topics. Brian learned decently fast when he wasn't completely distracted by Pat.

Pat was unfairly handsome, tall and thin and gorgeous all around. He smiled more often when they were together, and laughed at Brian's jokes. He paced the room, gesticulating while he spoke, telling Brian how important passion was. He needed to be dedicated, that the audience wouldn't believe anything he was doing unless the devotion was damn near tangible.

Brian wished he could love anything as much as Pat loved video production.

Sometimes Pat would just lean over Brian's shoulder, watch him work on Adobe Premiere. They shared comfortable silences, except Brian was hyperfixated on every little thing Pat did: every time Pat shifted, tucked his hair behind his ear, smiled a little at Brian's project, Brian noticed.

It was a little exhausting at times.

More often than not, Pat would start their sessions with his hair down, only to pull it back into a bun about fifteen minutes in. He never successfuly managed to get all his hair, and strands hung loose, framing his face. Brian wondered how it would feel to brush Pat's hair away from his glasses, feel the warmth of his skin. It was only a little distracting.

"Make sure the coloring is consistent." Pat was saying, standing behind Brian has he toiled away on the latest assignment. "You want it all to look like it's a part of one video."

"Yes, sir." Brian replied absently. He wasn't expecting to hear Pat take a sharp breath at his words. The room fell silent, until Brian ventured a little further. "Not a fan of sir?" He teased, trying to keep it light. 

Pat bit his lip, shuffling a little bit. "You're fine." was all he ended up saying, sounding strained. Brian made a mental note of it, filing it away for later. Maybe it'd prove useful someday.

\- - -

Two weeks quickly turned into two days, and this was their last session together before Brian turned his film in the next day. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wouldn't miss Pat when he was gone. 

Mr. Plante would be grading the film, so Brian knew he'd get a good grade. But he would miss the way Pat challenged him, made him work harder, reassure him he was doing good. He'd miss the way Pat threw his head back when he laughed hard, or the way he paced the room when he got excited about certain concepts.

Brian would also miss ogling him, just a little. He wished he could hold Pat's hand, hug him, kiss his face, but that was generally Not Cool by school standards, so he refrained. 

Pat had pulled a chair over next to Brian's today, watching as Brian finished up the last of the editing. "I'm really proud of you, Brian." He said, smiling slightly. "You've got talent."

Brian felt his cheeks warm up, and prayed Pat couldn't see it in the incandescent lighting. The praise made his heart feel fluttery, and it was dumb, because it's not like he hadn't gotten praise from other teahcers before.

"I'll miss you." Brian said, without really thinking. The vibe in the room changed regardless, a little more heavy now. It felt like a goodbye, despite having another whole day with Pat.

Pat sighed. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Bri." He answered, reaching his hand out and placing it briefly over Brian's.

Brian turned fully, swivelling his chair to face Pat completely. "Really?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Pat's hand felt warm over his, and he already missed its prescence.

"You're my favorite student." Pat answered, laughing a little.

Brian smiled back, leaning in a little. There was a moment of quiet, them both looking at each other. Brian searched his face, trying to read his expression. Pat nodded ever so slightly, giving Brian permission. 

Brian stalled the inevitable, reaching out to brush a few strands of dark hair away from Pat's face. It was Pat who leaned in then, pressing his lips to Brian's. It was a soft kiss at first, and Brian let his eyes closed, trying to feel everything as much as he possible could.

Pat rested his hand on Brian's face, his thumb stroking Brian's cheekbone as he deepened the kiss. Pat's other hand slid down to the small of Brian's back, pressing until Brian gave in, moving himself forward to straddle Pat's lap.

The kiss started getting sloppy after that, wet and noisy (which Brian might've minded if he could think clearly). Pat's hand slid downwards, slipping into Brian's back pocket. Brian wasn't anticipating Pat the add pressure, squeezing his ass a little, drawing a gasp out of him.

"Good boy." Pat whispered, his forehead pressed against Brian's. The thumb on his cheek moved down, brushing over Brian's lips.

Brian surpised himself slightly when he parted his lips, letting Pat slide his thumb into his mouth. Pat was biting his own lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he pushed his finger in further, testing Brian's limits.

Brian tried not to bite, not to do anuthing bad. He felt small in Pat's lap, and all he wanted was Pat to tell him he was a good boy. Well, he also wanted Pat to absolutely raw him, but he felt strange about asking that.

"God, you're so fucking pretty." Pat was continuing, studying Brian's face. Brian's eyes were wide, his pupils blown, looking fairly disheveled already. Pat fucking loved it.

Brian sucked on Pat's thumb slightly, rolling his hips forward. There were too many layers of clothes to really get any pleasure, but it gave him something to occupy his bottom half, and Pat squeezed his ass a little bit again.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Pat said, sighing. He pulled his thumb out of Brian's mouth, moving his hand up to thread through Brian's hair.

"Why don't you?" Brian asked, his voice sounding small in his own ears. "I can take it, sir."

Pat groaned, leaning his head back. Brian took full advantage, kissing Pat's neck, letting his teeth scrape over the delicate skin there.

"Don't leave any marks." Pat said, vaguely threatening.

Brian smirked against Pat's neck. "Why? You'll punish me?" He teased, sitting up straight again. 

"You sound like you want that." He said, pulling Brian hair hard enough to make him yelp.

"I'm not against it, sir." Brian replied, gritting his teeth as Pat's grip tightened. 

Pat's cheeks were red, his glasses a little askew. "I'm not gonna fuck you. I can't, not here, at least." He said, voice clear, if not a little wistful. 

Brian was slightly disappointed, but he understood. It'd be a legal fucking nightmare if someone heard Brian getting fucked, and Brian _knew_ someone would, because he didn't have a good track record of staying quiet.

Brian slid back off Pat's lap, his knees hitting the floor with a thud. "That's okay." He said, running his hands up Pat's thighs before resting at his jean zipper. "Is this alright, sir?" He asked, glancing up at Pat.

Pat kept his hand in Brian's hair, breathing shallowly. "You're fine." He answered quietly.

Brian wasted no time after that, unzipping Pat's jeans and pulling his cock out. Brian felt out of practice when he began, but Pat was willing to take most of the control, holding the back of Brian's head still and pushing in.

Brian gagged easily, tried to pull away, but Pat kept him there. It was _good_ and hot and Brian hollowed his cheeks, making the most out of it. He wanted Pat to use him, act like he didn't care about how Brian felt.

But Pat did care, and he was whispering "good boy"s under his breath every once in awhile, praise that make Brian feel warm all over. He was lightheaded, and he thought he could feel tears on his cheeks that he didn't remember sheeding, and it was almost enough to make him cum in his jeans, which would just be more trouble than it was worth.

Pat bit his lip, pulled Brian's hair as Brian choked. Brian's throat was tight and hot and Pat honestly couldn't last long, not wit hte way Brian was gazing up at him, cheeks hollowed, wanting to _please_ Pat.

He came in Brian's mouth, calling Brian's name out a little louder. Brian pulled back, coughing, resting his head against Pat's thigh.

"Fuck, fuck." Pat whispered, breathless, stroking Brian's hair absently. 

Brian drooled a little, leaving a wet spot on Pat's jeans, which was a little embarassing but his mind was too cloudy to deal with it. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. 

"Good boy, Brian." Pat said, his voice shaky.

"Thank you, sir." Brian answered, and his throat hurt, but it was worth it. He was still hard in his jeans, and it was getting insufferable. 

Pat let Brian take a moment before he pulled him back up, and onto his lap again. Brian found himself in another messy kiss, and he could feel one of Pat's hands slip into the black on his jeans as the other palmed him through the front, pressing hard.

Brian felt a dazed still, pulling back from the kiss and dropping his head onto Pat's shoulder as Pat unbuttoned Brian's jeans, and Brian came after a few quick, tight strokes of Pat's hands. His moans were muffled by Pat's shirt, keeping him somewhat quiet.

Pat kissed the side of Brian's head, squeezing his ass one more time. "Fuck, baby boy."

Brian hummed, lifting his head back up. He glanced down, at Pat's hand covered in his cum, and took a few deep breaths. "Holy shit, I'm gonna miss you."

Pat laughed, holding his hand away from their clothes. "I'm gonna miss you too." He answered, pecking Brian's lips chastely. "Don't worry. We'll see each other soon."

"I wanna nap." Brian answered, managing a smile.

Pat nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> look man i dont ffukcn know why i wrote this but i Had To


End file.
